Well Wishes - Miraculous Ladybug
by Polka Spotty
Summary: While performing a stunt for his next ad, Adrien succumbs to an injury onset. As he recovers, Marinette sends a 'get well soon' card that quickly escalates into frequent visits at the Agreste Manor as both the shy, doting girl and her superheroine persona. As their budding relationship grows, will they be able to keep their identities secret?
1. The Fall

Get Well Soon - A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Fall

"Remember class! Chapter summaries for 1-3 are due tonight. Be prepared for a quiz on this material tomorrow." called above the bustling of students packing their supplies.

"Girl, I think you reached a new record today! You nodded off hard enough to hit your head on the desk." Alya chuckled.

Marinette pouted. "It's not funny Alya. That really hurt." She sulked rubbing her bruised temple.

The pair left the room in a hurry to enjoy their free time. Entering the bright campus outside the wearisome confines of class, Marinette let out a sigh of contentment.

"It feels great out today!" She commented, stretching her arms towards the warmth the sun's rays offered.

"It sure does! Reminds me of the Akuma Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated a few days ago." Alya remarked, scrolling through the Lady blog.

"It was a fantastic battle. Too bad you missed it babysitting Manon."

"Well, I did watch the recap on your blog. I've got to say, it was really cool when Chat Noir swooped in to use Cataclysm against the villain's assault. Without his cat-like reflexes, Ladybug would never have reached the akumatized object." Marinette recounted with energetic hand motions.

"I agree. Though, Ladybug did most of the heavy-lifting." Adrien Agreste replied from nearby.

The love-struck teen blushed as the boy approached her with a smile. "Ladybug and Chat Noir sure make an incredible team." He added.

Alya nodded with a slight smirk at her friend's change in behavior.

"I was actually wondering if you two would like to head over to my film set today? We're shooting a new television ad and the directors wanted a few of my classmate's opinions on the project. Nino couldn't make it, but I thought you two would have a lot of fun there."

It took all of Marinette's will-power not to faint (preferably in Adrien's arms) right then and there.

"We would love to come," Alya spoke on behalf of her short-circuiting friend.

"Awesome! We'll start filming in an hour. See you there." Adrien left with a polite wave.

As soon as the teen was out of ear-shot, Marinette burst in elation. "We're going to have the rare opportunity to see Adrien perform on-set! If I'm dreaming, somebody pinch me."

"OW! Not literally." She yelled as Alya laughed.

* * *

"So cool!" Marinette gushed, stepping foot on-set.

"I agree. Being here will help me gain experience in the movie industry. Maybe they'll give me a bunch of references for an internship! Better yet, maybe they'll put me on the editing team!" Alya rambled enthusiastically.

As the girls explored the set, they met with a few of the men working on the project.

"So you must be the classmates Adrien told us about. It's great to have you here!" They greeted with strong handshakes.

As the girls answered their questions about the footage they'd collected so far, the model made his way towards them.

"So how's the ad coming along?" He asked the crew, scaring Marinette out of her skin in the process.

"We're doing great! Your friends have been a huge help. They came up with a brilliant stunt we could add. Would you be open to climbing up that platform there? We'll have you run across it and leap into the safety net below." The director asked pointing towards a prop mounted about ten feet high."

Adrien nodded. "No problem."

"One of the members of our tech department will hook you up to the harness once you're atop the platform."

Adrien gave him a thumbs-up and began his ascent up the prop.

Resuming their conversation with the crew members, the girls jumped when they heard a loud cry. Their gaze shifted towards the top of the platform to find Adrien clutching the last rung of a ladder for dear life.

"Hold on Adrien! The technician is coming to pull you up!" The director shouted.

To no avail, the boy's grasp slipped. Marinette could only watch in terror as the boy she loved plummeted to the ground before her very eyes.


	2. The Pun

Get Well Soon - A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

Chapter 2: The Pun

Low murmurs buzzed throughout the classroom as students discussed the latest news.

 _"Did you hear about Adrien?"_

 _"Rumor has it he crashed into a streetcar while shooting his up and coming ad."_

 _"Oh really? I heard that a mountain lion imported from Africa attacked him."_

 _"I heard he simultaneously burst into flames. They're removing half of his face to repair the skin damage!"_

Marinette ducked her head as she made her way towards her desk. Ever since the accident, worry had eaten away at the girl. _Was Adrien alright? How badly was he hurt? Did he fracture his ankle? His hip? His spine? Was he having both limbs amputated due to the bone-eating bacteria that had infected the wounds inflicted after his fall?_ The gossip spreading across the classroom wasn't easing her over-active imagination.

"Girl, just try to relax. You know that Adrien's going to be fine. The doctor said he had a mild concussion and a bruised rib. Not a ruptured spleen." Alya reasoned, resting a comforting hand on the teen's tense shoulder.

Before Marinette could respond, a shriek akin to a banshee pierced the room.

"You two!" None other than Chloe Bourgeois roared, barreling towards them with force rivaling that of a thunderstorm. She stuck an accusing, ostentatious finger in Marinette's direction. "It was her! Only Marinette could be the cause of such a tragedy!" She announced, earning the class's undivided attention.

"And how do you figure?" Alya countered, quick to defend the girl in question.

"Because she was there!" Chloe answered while her partner in crime, Sabrina, pulled out a newspaper or "documented proof" showing a picture of Marinette at the site.

"Her helpless, little love-sick, school-girl charade undoubtedly distracted Adrien. There's no other way to explain it." She huffed.

Marinette ducked her head in shame. _So Alya and Nino weren't the only ones who knew about her crush on the model? Was it that obvious?_

"That's the most ridiculous explanation I've ever heard!" Alya defended. "Adrien invited both Marinette and I to advise his directors on their latest project. They wanted ideas for a modern day commercial from a teen's perspective. Nothing more, nothing less."

Chloe snorted. "Is that what he told you? I'm sure he was just being charitable. Reaching out to help the needy is a weakness of his."

"And what if he was trying to be nice? His asking showed that he considers us good friends who could be of great help to others. _That's more than you'll ever be Chloe_." Marinette shouted with an uncharacteristic bite to her words.

Before the fight could escalate any further, the school bell intervened.

"Good morning class. I hope you all finished last night's readings." greeted. "Before our quiz, I'd like to take a minute to hear your interpretations of the material."

As most of the class engaged in the lesson at-hand, Marinette couldn't help but dwell on her outburst from before.

 _What if Chloe was right? Maybe coming to the set was a bad idea? And here she thought ladybugs were supposed to bring good luck._

Marinette sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she spun in her recliner. She couldn't get the horrific incident out of her mind.

"Don't let Chloe's words bug you so much, Marinette." The teen's kwami advised, hovering in front of her downcast eyes.

"I can't Tikki. Adrien will never see me as anything but a clumsy, basket case that needs fixing. Apparently everyone else sees me that way too."

"What do they think of Ladybug when they see her? Is she a messy, train-wreck just waiting to happen or is she a brave, kind, smart and funny superheroine that has saved Paris countless times?"

"Marinette is nothing like Ladybug. She's rendered incapable of speaking coherent sentences in Adrien's presence and fails miserably at telling him how she feels whenever the opportunity presents itself. She can't even look at him without blushing fifty different shades of red."

"That's where you're wrong. Marinette, you can do all of these things. It just takes a little time. It shows that you care enough to get to know him before jumping at the chance to go out with him. That's what separates you from all of the other girls who throw themselves at him." Tikki reasoned with a reassuring smile.

For the first time that day, Marinette grinned. "Maybe you're right Tikki. I mean, he's stuck by my side this long. Just the other day we watched a movie starring his mom. He even told me that I was the only person he'd watched this movie with." She whispered with a slight blush.

"But like you said, I want to keep showing him that I care. What could I do that would make him feel a little better?"

"Well I like chocolate chip cookies, but a get-well card would also be nice." The kwami suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Marinette praised with a gleam in her eyes. "That's it! I'll deliver a batch of cookies and the card at his manor before evening." She resolved with a fist in the air.

* * *

(Adrien's POV)

" I've brought you a package from one of your classmates." Nathalie announced, handing an ornate basket-full of cookies with a note strapped to the side.

"Thanks Nathalie." Adrien repeated as he had the last time she'd brought a gift. Not even 24 hours had passed and his spacious room now resembled that of a crayon box with one too many colors smashed inside. Balloons, hearts, cards and trinkets from friends and fans alike littered the floors.

In the midst of tossing the basket aside his other presents he stopped to glance at the note written in neat, squiggly cursive.

 _ **Hope this "bakes" your day a little better - Marinette**_

Adrien didn't know if it was the pun or his friend's nice gesture, but he couldn't help but laugh.


	3. The Response

Chapter 3: The Response

"Lucky charm!" Our polka-dotted hero shouted awaiting an item that could save Paris from yet another akuma.

"A flashlight. How am I supposed to use this in broad daylight?" Ladybug questioned, racking her brain for a strategy. Her brainstorm, however, was cut short as the akuma shot a barrage of blinding rays at the super heroine. With a graceful leap she dodged the attack, launching herself behind a dumpster.

"Come on Ladybug. You know hiding is only going to prolong your demise. You should just reveal yourself and surrender. It'd be easier for all of us." The akuma shouted followed by a shrill laugh

Choosing to ignore the akuma's jabs, she analyzed it for outlying signs of weakness. Upon further notice the villain appeared to work as a detective. He sported a flowing brown trench coat atop a black, skin-tight suit accompanied by a fedora and magnifying glass. The magnifying glass posed as his weapon. It could shoot rays capable of shrinking or enlarging objects they touched.

 _His magnifying glass! That's it! The apparatus didn't just emit light, but refracted it too..._

Somersaulting into action, Ladybug unveiled her whereabouts.

"You're gonna have to be quick if you wanna squish this bug!" She yelled, goading the akuma to strike.

Phase one of her plan worked, as the akuma released another onslaught of beams. The super-heroine hastily dodged the assault.

 _I need to find a source that will reflect a flashlight's beam off the akuma's magnifying glass at just the right angle. If I could just get into position... Ah hah!_

Just a block away, rest a school bus that would provide enough cover for the girl to execute her plan.

After putting a sufficient length of distance between her and the assailant she crouched behind the vehicle. She counted down as the akuma drew closer and closer.

"Ladybug! I'm growing tired of this waiting game. Show yourself!"

 _3, 2, 1!_

"Well, game over. Your time's up!" She countered whilst turning the flashlight at the side mirror. Despite the sunny weather, one could discern the beam from a mile away as it bounced off surface after surface. In a matter of seconds, the beam reached the akuma's magnifying glass and shone off into his eyes.

As the akuma yelped in pain, Ladybug stole her opportunity to knock the contraption loose from his grip and retrieve it with her yo-yo.

"Looks like I cracked this case wide open!" She exclaimed breaking the tool. Once doing so, a seemingly harmless butterfly fluttered from the remnants. A butterfly that could cause more damage than one may ever think possible. Without a sweat, she ensnared said insect in her yo-yo which holds the power to purify akumas.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted restoring the wreckage brought on by the akuma.

Ladybug let out a breath of relief.

 _Another job well done._

"Pound it." She mumbled, recalling her partner's absence throughout the whole scuffle. It almost made her victory meaningless without him there.

 _Where are you kitty?_

* * *

(Adrien's pov)

"She's so strong. I would never have thought of that." Adrien praised whilst watching the latest battle posted on the Lady blog.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You love Ladybug. That would be great if I had some Camembert to snack on. I'm so hungry." Plagg complained.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's in my gym bag at the foot of my bed."

The kwami wasted no time in uncovering the decadent treat. One would think he hadn't eaten in days as he tore through the supply, block by block.

"Do you think she's even noticed my absence?" The bedridden model asked, his eyes downcast.

"Probably." The kwami mumbled through a mouthful of cheese. He swallowed. "There's been three attacks since you were hurt. She's probably exhausted without her partner there to liven up the battlefield." Plagg assured the teen.

Adrien gave him a sad smile. "I guess you're right. It's just that I miss seeing her. Fighting together. Joking around... He trailed off glancing at a picture of the super heroine on his computer screen. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Well you've never been normal Adrien." Earning a frustrated sigh from the teen. "But, I'd say this is the most "normal" thing that's happened lately. I mean, all you did was fall. You weren't fighting an akuma and you weren't jumping from building to building as Chat Noir. You had an accident like every other teenage kid does. Granted it was off a prop you were using to shoot a glitzy commercial with, but that's practically part of your everyday routine. And now you're recovering. You're recovering in a bed, at your house where your friends and family have gone out of their way to make sure you're alright. Just look at what they've done for you."

Adrien's gaze fell upon Marinette's basket of cookies.

Following Adrien's stare, the kwami hovered towards the basket. "These cookies in particular were pretty great. They almost made me forget about my lovely Camembert."

"Well, if I'm gonna be stuck lying in my normal bed I guess I should make use of my time." The celebrity remarked, smiling at the kwami.

Fishing out a piece of paper and a pen, Adrien began writing.

* * *

(Marinette's pov)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Marinette yelled upon entering the quaint, little bakery her parents ran.

"Welcome home sweetie." Her Dad greeted with a warm hug. "Your Mom is finishing up with our last customer. She'll start dinner as soon as she's done. Sorry we're running a bit late."

"It's no problem. I'll just be up in my room working on homework 'til dinner then."

"Before you go, a letter arrived for you." Her dad mentioned, pulling out an elegant envelope.

"Oh, thanks Dad." She said taking the letter and rushing upstairs. Leaping on her bed with a grunt, Marinette curiously ripped the envelope open.

 _ **Thanks for the cookies. They were s"crumb"tious!**_


	4. The Visit

Chapter 4: The Visit

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that the Adrien Agreste sent me a letter! I'm starstruck. If a comet were to strike right now, it wouldn't hold a candle to my letter." Marinette gushed ecstatically

"See Marinette! I told you he would return your affection. Tikki commented with a smile

The teen blushed. "H-he's not exactly returning my affection Tikki. All he did was answer my l-letter."

"We'll see about that." The kwami responded with a knowing glint in her eyes. Though the girl couldn't see it now, the two were obviously falling for each other. It was only a matter of time before they exchanged vows and bore a family of their own.

"I have to call Alya! We need to figure out what my next move will be." The girl all but shouted. Fumbling about, she located her phone and shakily dialed her confidante. She was in dire need of her input.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" Alya greeted on the other line.

"Alya! You'll never believe what happened today."

"You confirmed Ladybug's secret identity?!"

"No, but I confirmed mine."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I worked up the courage to send Adrien a 'get well soon' letter and a basket of cookies right?"

"Right..."

"Well, Adrien actually responded! He sent the cutest letter. I was going to send you a picture, but I had to call you first." Marinette explained.

"Girl, that's awesome! I'm so proud of you. You even remembered to sign it this time."

Marinette blushed once more. "I only forgot the one time!" She defended. "On a different note, what should my next move be?"

"Hmm..." Alya hummed in thought. "Ooh, I know! You can go and visit him. I'm sure being cooped up in his room with limited human interaction has him bored out of his mind."

Marinette considered the course of action. Going from sending letters to visiting him seemed like a big jump. Not to mention seeing him in his , she was able to make her first move without any problems. Why couldn't she take the next step without complications?

"You know what, I think I will visit him! It's the least I could do." Marinette responded with conviction.

"That's great! I'll support you every step of the way." Alya answered. "But what did you mean when you told me that you'd discovered your secret identity earlier?"

"Well, I know it sounds silly but I feel like I uncovered a part of me that I never thought existed. It's like I've tapped into this new-found confidence that's lied dormant my whole life!"

"Kind of like how a superhero reveals their true power in the heat of the final battle?"

"Yeah!" Marinette laughed. "I feel like a superhero." She added with a pose.

"We'll call you Super Dork: hero of all things quirky." Alya teased

"Oh, shut up."

"Marinette's it's time for dinner!" Her parents called breaking her out of her reverie.

"Sounds like you have to go Super Dork. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Alya! Thanks for the advice."

"No prob. Just try not to malfunction while you're there."

"Will do!" Marinette exclaimed with a salute. She ended the call and hooked her phone up to her charging port. With that, she scrambled downstairs to eat.

* * *

 _I can do this. I just need to ring the doorbell. Once._

After class had dismissed the next day Marinette wasted no time in rushing off to meet Adrien. Though right now, she was face to face with his door.

A shaky finger hovered above the door separating her from the inside of the Agreste Mansion.

 _She couldn't chicken out. Not now. Not after baking another two dozen cookies._

 _All right. Here goes._

She poked at the doorbell trepidatiously. An agonizing thirty seconds passed, accompanied by the anxious shuffling of feet and drumming of fingers against her thigh. _Surely a butler or maid would let her in soon._

As if she had read her mind, Nathalie opened the door with an uninviting stare.

"Welcome young lady. What brings you to the Agreste manor?"

"Well, um, if it's okay I'd like to see Adrien. I-I was one of the girls he invited to his c-commercial set. I just wanted to check up on him." Marinette managed to explain.

Nathalie paused. Gabriel's direct orders weren't to permit anyone access to the recovering model as it could disturb his valuable rest. But, Adrien seemed so lonely these past few weeks. Without his father around to spend time with him or any friends of his to hang out with, he couldn't express himself. She'd probably get reprimanded for her decision later, but Nathalie complied.

"I'll allow it. But you must leave before 6:00 p.m." The caretaker instructed sternly.

Marinette grinned. "Thank you, ma'am."

Nathalie opened the door further, allowing the girl inside the large estate. Leading her up a series of stairs and corridors the two finally made it to the teen's room. She knocked on his door gently.

"Adrien, I've brought a guest that would like to see you. May we come in?" She asked while Marinette did everything in her power not to faint.

"Sure." A tired but seemingly excited voice answered.

As the caretaker opened the door, Marinette eyed the boy's room with surprise. Present after present filled the space with vibrant colors and life that would put the entire city of Paris to shame.

"Oh, hi Marinette!" Adrien greeted, breaking the girl's trance.

"H-hi Adrien." She timidly waved.

"I'll leave you two be." The assistant announced, closing the door behind her.

"So, uh, how are things going?" Marinette asked in an attempt to focus on anything else but her beating heart.

"They've all but stopped." He answered with a slight sigh of frustration. "I feel like I haven't moved a muscle since the accident."

"Oh, that's... I'm sorry." Marinette trailed off.

"It's not your fault Marinette. It's not like you pushed me off that ladder or something."

"But, the stunt was _my_ idea," Marinette emphasized. "You probably caught my case of clumsiness too."

Adrien snorted. "Yeah. Because you've always yearned for the chance to sabotage my career. I bet you had already organized a savings account for all the money you were going to make after arranging the ad paying homage to the late Adrien Agreste. The young model that perished before his time." Adrien teased.

"W-what! No way. I would n-never do such a thing. That would be-" The girl was cut off

"Relax Marinette! I was just kidding. I know you'd never do something like that. I mean, you're here checking up on me with what appears to be another basket of cookies right? Only kind-hearted bakers with a knack for puns do that."

Marinette blushed. "T-thanks Adrien. That means a lot to me."

He smiled. "Anytime, Mari."

 _Mari! He called me Mari. This is it. I must've died and gone to heaven._

"So, uh can I have a cookie?"

"Why, uh certainly. They are yours after all." Marinette commented making her way towards his bed. About to reach her destination, she extended her arms in an attempt to give the model the basket. Unfortunately, she all but dove into the headboard as her foot snagged a gift.

"Glad I could break your fall," Adrien said, trying to make light of the position they were in.

Marinette had landed on top of the boy, arms separating her head from the board and her legs straddling his waist.

"Uh, uh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to fall for you. Uh, I mean on you..." She apologized scrambling off of him hurriedly.

He waved her off. "I must've returned your case of clumsiness on accident. My bad."

Marinette giggled. "And I had just shaken it off too.

Adrien chuckled. Switching topics, he decided to comment on her baking.

"You know I do like more than just cookies," Adrien mumbled nibbling on said dessert. "Not that your cookies are bad or anything. They're actually really good!" He complimented

"Thanks! My Dad taught me how to bake them. They're his favorite treat, but they're not my go-to dessert either." Marinette admitted. In reality, my favorite dessert would have to be... macaroons." Both she and Adrien answered simultaneously.

"Seems like we have similar _tastes_." Adrien joked as he munched on another cookie.

"Goes great with our cases of clumsiness!"

With that, the two hit it off. Talking about anything and everything, they laughed for hours. That was until Marinette checked her phone.

 _5:58 p.m._

"Ahh! I didn't realize it was so late. I've got to get going." The up and coming fashion designer announced, hastily gathering her things together.

"Wait! Before you go, can I get your number? It'd be awesome to chat with you!"

Marinette blushed. "S-sure just let me put my contact information on your phone."

"Thanks Mari. For everything. You've been really great." Adrien admitted, whilst rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Anything to help a friend."

* * *

With a great yawn, Marinette dove onto her mattress.

 _She couldn't believe the day she'd had. Adrien had complimented her baking skills, accepted her apology and exchanged his phone number!_

Speaking of, said device alerted her with a loud ding. Checking it, she grinned wider than a crescent moon.

 _ **Good night and sweet creams. Pun intended - Adrien**_


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5: The Kiss

A week had passed since Adrien's accident. Though the road to recovery had taken its toll, time together fostered a budding relationship between Marinette and the model. At first, she couldn't stop blaming herself for his misfortune but the following days had allowed the duo to grow increasingly close. Whenever the opportunity arose, she'd visit the boy with make-up assignments in one hand and an ever-changing assortment of pastries in the other. As the two learned new things from their never-ending piles of homework they also learned new things about each other. May it be what the other feared most or their favorite pizza topping, every visit ended with mutual laughter and a longing to stay in that very spot until sleep overcame them.

Though their time spent together had Marinette over the moon, it drained the sparse seconds of free time in her schedule. Juggling homework, babysitting and parading as Paris' number one superheroine exhausted the poor girl. In particular, her heroic responsibilities had become monumentally difficult as her partner failed to report to duty. In a spur-of-the-moment call, Chat Noir admitted that he'd been in the hospital after taking quite a tumble and wouldn't be active for 1-2 weeks. Even so, a grin graced his lips as he shone on the compact screen of her yo-yo.

 _Don't miss me too much M'lady. I'll be back by the cat's meow._

His words, though cheesy as camembert, made her smile. They reminded her of something Adrien mentioned back at the Agreste Manor the day before. After dropping the remains of a brownie she'd been snacking on, Marinette ducked to pick up the crumbs and recover from her bout of clumsiness.

 _"W-wait a second Marinette. You don't have to clean that up. Nathalie can do that after you leave."_

 _"It's no trouble Adrien. I'm used to cleaning whatever spills, crumbs, shards or papers I tend to drop on a daily basis. Besides I..." Marinette gagged as a potent stench wafted from under his bed. Spotting a piece of moldy cheese she gingerly grabbed it as well as her crumbs. "You must really love cheese." She stated at a loss for any other words._

 _Adrien froze. "U-uh yeah. It must have snuck its way under my bed as I was finishing up some hors-d'oeuvres Nathalie brought me a while back. Adrien explained in a lame attempt to cover his kwami's secret stash of smelly snacks._

 _Marinette giggled. "Guess I cheddar (better) watch where I step then."_

 _Adrien laughed. "It wouldn't be gouda (good) if you stumbled across any other radioactive messes under my mattress."_

Though the events weren't _quite_ related, every little joke seemed to remind her of the blonde lately. If possible, her feelings seemed to be growing even deeper for him.

 _Wait, that's it! I could surprise Adrien with a cheesecake. He's bound to like that. Maybe it'll even turn into a date!_

The girl all but fainted then and there. Just the thought was too much to bear. With newfound motivation, Marinette raced to her parent's kitchen.

* * *

Adrien's Pov:

"Well , you seem to be recuperating from your injuries at a tremendous pace. At this rate, you should be back in school in a day or two." The model's doctor announced, brightening the blonde's dreary mood.

"Awesome! Does that mean I'll be able to run and jump?" Adrien asked in hopes that he could return to patrolling the streets in Paris with his lady soon.

"As long as you don't strain your muscles you'll remain healthy."

"And what about his fencing lessons?" Nathalie quipped. She'd attended Adrien's appointment in his father's place. "His lessons range from one hour to three hours a session."

The doctor pondered for a moment. "I'd only recommend he train up to an hour and a half per practice. It's best to be on the safe side after everything that's happened.

Adrien grimaced. Saving the akumatized victims of Paris could take up to five hours depending on the assailant's power. He hoped his miraculous would grant him enough strength to keep him energized.

"It's best that I get going now. I have another patient at 4:00. Take care, Adrien." The doctor patted his shoulder as he left the white-washed office.

Marinette/Ladybug's Pov:

Dusting her hands on her apron, Marinette marveled at her creation. Sitting before her was a picture-perfect cheesecake. Though it took about three hours to prepare, it'd be worth it to see Adrien's face glow in delight. Hastily she boxed the dessert and made her way through her parent's bakery. If she hurried, she could visit Adrien before dinner.

As she was about to leave she gaped as crazed civilians ran in a frenzied panic along the city's streets.

 _It looks like I'm gonna have to put my date on hold._

Setting the cake in her room, she quickly transformed and swung across her balcony to find the source of this madness.

* * *

Though it had taken a while, Ladybug managed to defeat Hawkmoth's latest victim.

 _If I hurry I can still swing by Adrien's before it's too late._ She thought, excited at the prospect of seeing the blonde.

On her way to the Agreste Manor, she stopped by the bakery and grabbed her cheesecake. Thank her lucky stars she hadn't forgotten that.

Taking off in a flash she transformed as Ladybug once more. She knew the only way to make it to Adrien's house in a timely fashion is if she traveled in her superheroine form.

In a few minutes, she'd reached the manor. Landing outside his window she figured it'd be best to stay in disguise until returning home. _Marinette_ couldn't just enter the boy's room through his window, but _Ladybug_ could.

Tapping lightly on said window Adrien soon emerged from the confines of his bed.

"I heard Paris' top model has been restricted to bed rest after a nasty accident. Thought I'd stop by and tell you to leave the stunts to me." Marinette rather _Ladybug_ greeted with a confident smirk.

Hurriedly opening the window the blonde gestured for the superheroine to enter.

Once inside, Ladybug handed him the cheesecake _Marinette_ prepared earlier.

"This cake is from Marinette. She asked me to give it to you after saving her from the akuma."

"Was Marinette akumatized?" Adrien asked, worry lacing his tone.

Ladybug fought the blush spreading across her cheeks. "No, no it's not like that. She just happened to be one of the civilians I stumbled across when fighting an akuma. She said she couldn't bring it here herself because she had to run her parent's bakery."

Adrien sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's alright."

Ladybug delicately laid her gloved hand against his. "I made sure she wasn't hurt before leaving. Trust me Adrien, she's okay." She reassured him.

Blushing, Adrien nodded. "We've been hanging out a lot since my accident. She's been there for me even more than my best friend Nino has. If she got into trouble because of me I don't know how I could live with myself." He admitted sheepishly.

Ladybug blushed. "How would that be your fault? It's not like you could just sweep her off her feet and fly her to your secret base." She joked, trying to lighten the sudden turn he'd steered the conversation in.

His eyes widened. "Well, I assume she was on her way to drop this cake off when the akuma attacked. If it had hurt her in any way it would have been because of me." He answered on the fly. In reality, he blamed himself because he couldn't yet participate as Chat Noir in saving Paris alongside Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded in understanding. "You have a good heart Adrien." She complimented poking at his chest.

He relaxed. "You could say that I'm just that _sweet._ " He teased holding the cake out. "Do you want a slice? I am a stand-up guy you know." He said opening the box to reveal a beautiful cheesecake.

"I would love a piece." Ladybug responded.

Grabbing a few clean napkins and a knife from the mounting pile of trays his chef served him in bed, he cut two slices and handed one to her.

"Wow! Marinette really outdid herself." Adrien exclaimed while nibbling his piece.

Ladybug laughed. "You have icing on your nose." She wiped it off with a quick flick of her wrist.

Adrien hid a blush by lifting his napkin towards his face. "I'm both good natured and humorous."

Ladybug smiled at that comment. His kind-hearted ways and sense of humor have left her blushing at his texts all week.

Finishing her slice Ladybug gaped at the time. "It's a lot later than I thought. I need to get going." She rushed, edging towards the window.

"You don't have to climb out the window again. Why don't you take the stairs and exit through the back? I doubt anyone will be around to stop you." He rambled.

"I don't particularly like climbing through windows anyway." Ladybug agreed changing her course of direction. Starting towards his door, she paused by his bedside for just a moment.

Peering at the super-heroine at such a close proximity, Adrien blushed. "T-thank you for bringing this over." He gestured towards the dessert.

"It was no problem." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"Stay safe Adrien. I hope you're up and running soon."

The model rubbed the back of his head with a timid hand. "T-thanks again. Bye."

She waved and closed his door.

 _Oh my gosh, I just kissed Adrien Agreste! What was I thinking?_ She screamed internally.

With a crimson blush, Ladybug skipped downstairs out the back.

In her reverie, she failed to notice the dark figure standing outside his office. With a frown, he stared after the doorway she'd used. Had she been here to see Adrien? If so, would she return? It seemed that he'd have to do a bit more digging. And he would have to start with his classmates.

* * *

A/N: So, Chapter 5 is finally posted! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter! I dare say that it may even be the best one I've written so far. I've always loved Ladybug and Adrien's side of the love square, so incorporating it in this story felt refreshing.

As a heads-up, I wanted to let everyone know that I started school a few days ago so it will be more difficult for me to update as quickly. Thank you, to those that have stuck this story out so far! Your reviews have been more than kind. They honestly have made my day this past week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend! :))


	6. The Locker Bay

"I finally understand why those hallmark rom-coms and sappy love letters compare kisses to fireworks." Adrien gushed, reveling in the kiss he had just shared with Ladybug. "I mean that kiss… It felt like magic! And not your every day - pulling rabbits out of hats - magic, but the fairytale ending, sunset wedding, growing old together kind of magic."

As the boy jabbered on with his love-induced rant, Plagg scrambled to find enough Camembert to effectively plug his ears and drown him out.

"Ladybug is perfect! He continued. "She's brave, but she isn't reckless. Unlike a knight in shining armor, she's a dark horse that strikes when least expected. She's also smart. Even though she doesn't don wide framed glasses or carry a dictionary in her back-pocket, she always has a plan up her sleeve. Honest and strong also fit her to a tee, but the most impressive thing about her is her unwavering commitment to protect the citizens of Paris. It's almost like she never runs out of kindness." He finishes as the Kwami had just given up on suffocating the sound.

Taking advantage of the pause in Adrien's speech, he quickly came up with a counter statement. "You always say that Ladybug is the only love of your life, but when you were with her the only girl you could talk about was the baker's daughter." He pointed out with a twitch of his whiskers.

A blush spread across his cheeks akin to the color of his lady's red jumpsuit.

"Marinette is a friend Plagg. A friend that has stuck by my side ever since that stupid accident. A friend that has brought me assignments taught me makeup lessons, baked me confections and cheered me up - puns included." He added with a grin. "She's been more invested in my well-being this last week than my father ever has in my lifetime. I'm more grateful for that than she'll ever know." He trails off with a hint of disappointment.

"If she's "just a friend" then why are we still talking about her?" Plagg asked with a knowing smirk.

"Because I want to text her about the good news my doctor gave me at my last appointment," Adrien answered on the spot.

Grabbing at his phone he opened up his messages and shot her a quick text

 **Adrien:** _ **Hey Mari! You'll never guess what happened at my doctor's appointment today. ^^**_

The model didn't have to wait long for a response

 **Marinette:** _ **What?! You weren't diagnosed with terminal cancer, were you? T-T**_

Adrien chuckled at the imaginative response. Only Marinette could envision something like that.

 **Adrien:** _ **It's nothing like that Mari. My doctor told me that I could go back to school Monday! He even told me I could run as long as I don't strain myself.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **Really! That's awesome! Now I'll get to see you outside of your smelly room :DD**_

A slight blush crept across his features at the girl's reply.

 _She really does care._

 _ **Adrien: Mari, I just wanted to thank you for all of your help. Without you, I don't think I would've survived this past week. It's just that sometimes, outside of the glamour of the fashion world, I feel like no one cares about me. My fans may idolize me, but they don't care about me, y'know? Unlike them, I've learned that you truly do care - that your feelings are genuine. I thank you for that too. I'm glad I have you as a friend. :))**_

As Adrien re-read his own text, he couldn't keep the blush from fighting back. He'd just poured his heart out to his friend, something he rarely did if at all. In an effort to hide his embarrassment, he put away his phone and buried his head in the nearest pillow he could find.

 _Hopefully, Mari wouldn't read too much into the text. Maybe her phone died, so she couldn't see it. Maybe she dropped it somewhere and broke it. Maybe she fed it to a stray animal… That didn't seem likely._

With these scenarios racing in his mind, Adrien drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

Waking up with a smile, Adrien dashed out of bed to prepare for school.

"This is it Plagg! After a grueling week and a half on bed-rest, I finally get to see my friends, take my classes and catch up on my homework again. Everything's finally going back to normal." He sighed.

"Well, as normal as a teen model's life can be." He added with a grin.

"I can't believe you're looking forward to going back there. Don't tell me you're excited for the next pop quiz or book report." The Kwami gaped with disbelief.

"Well…" Adrien averted his gaze. "I know it may seem weird to you, but I love school. It's the only place that I can be Adrien: Average teenage guy, rather than Adrien: Average model with a fragrance." He muttered with disdain.

Plagg just rolled his eyes.

Scrambling to get dressed, the model tidied up his hair, smoothed out his shirt and applied a touch of cologne (his brand-name scent at that) before scurrying downstairs.

"Adrien! You best, be more careful running amongst the halls so recklessly. You surely don't want to injure yourself once more." Nathalie barked with a surprising bite.

The model slowed down. Ever since he'd fallen, she seemed to keep tabs on him more than ever. He figured that his antics, sprinkled in with his father's constant breathing down her neck, must be eating at her.

"I'm sorry Nathalie. I'll be more careful from now on." He apologized sincerely.

She nodded. Handing him his lunch, she motioned him towards the door where stood at attention.

"Make sure you don't strain yourself today. If you feel any inkling of discomfort don't hesitate to call." She nagged once more.

Adrien figured she cared too.

"I will. Bye Nathalie." He waved and hopped in the car.

By the time the model had arrived at school, he itched to break through the car door, barricading him from normalcy.

With greater force than necessary, he barged through the car and gravitated towards the cluster of students towards the main entrance.

Bustling through the crowd, he high-fived a few friends, shook their hands and exchanged greetings, but he secretly wanted to seek out Marinette. He needed to talk to her outside of his so-called _smelly_ room.

Catching the enchanting glint of midnight blue hair, the model spotted Marinette and Alya in the locker bay. Making his way towards her, he waved with a small smile.

"Guess who's back?" He joked.

"A-Adrien! G-good morning. Isn't it such a lovely day? It's funny, but it isn't overbearingly hot. Heh, heh…" Marinette trailed off stumbling over every word.

"I'm just gonna go enjoy the weather from over here." Alya piped up, making the shy girl's cheeks flare crimson.

Adrien just laughed.

Even though it had only been two days, he'd miss the sound of Mari's voice. Even her stutter, which he actually found super cute.

 _Wait. Super cute? Missed the sound of her voice? Surely most friends miss each other's voices when they're apart too, right?_

"So… how does it feel to stretch your legs? I bet it's a hundred times better than being locked in your room." Marinette asked, with a genuine look of concern.

"I've never been better," Adrien responded truthfully.

At this moment, talking with Marinette, he felt more alive than battling akumas as Chat Noir.

"Adrikins!" A shrill voice cut through the air, breaking their moment with a resounding crack.

None other than Chloe threw herself at the boy without a care in the world.

"Hi, Chloe." He greeted with a nervous chuckle. The teen tried to pry her hands off from across his torso, but it seemed useless.

"I missed you so much. This week has been unbearable without you here to talk to me." She whined, still attached at the hip.

"Well, you could've come over to visit. Marinette did. She even brought me treats!" He pointed out, fully aware that she would've dropped by if he had room in her "busy" schedule.

Chloe glared at said girl with a look of disgust. "Why are you still associating yourself with her? She's just a lost cause. She couldn't even tie her shoe without tripping over it." She snickered.

Marinette looked downcast.

"Stop right there Chloe! I won't let you attack Mari like you do everyone. Marinette has been an amazing friend this past week. She's baked, talked, listened and laughed with me, no matter how bitter or dejected I was. That's more than you've ever done for me our whole lives."

Chloe recoiled as if she'd been shocked by lightning. All she could do was gape like a fish out of water. Adrien had never shouted at her. In public, no less. Unable to respond, she hightailed it out of the locker bay with a slam of the front door behind her.

Lifting her chin, Adrien forced Marinette's gaze to settle on him.

"Are you okay Mari? Chloe should have never said anything like that to you."

Marinette blushed. "I-I'm okay. I don't let her get to me. It wouldn't do me any good."

Adrien gazed fondly in her eyes. Marinette had always been so strong in the face of confrontation. Even at the lowest of blows, she took everything in stride. And without fail, she never stooped to their level, no matter how tempting. She was a hero.

"Just know, that you'll never be a lost cause in my eyes. You're perfect just the way you are Mari."

Before he could register his actions, he found his lips a mere few inches from her own. The scent of cinnamon buns and powdered sugar filled his senses. The warmth of her rosy cheeks heated his palms. The soft material of her jacket brushed again his vest.

But, as he leaned to close the gap, the final bell rang wrenching them apart.

* * *

A/N: Gosh guys, I'm so sorry I took this long to update. I had a super busy week at school trying to manage my class load and extracurriculars. I'm taking two AP courses, two of the toughest ones, and have just been blown away by the rigor and pacing thus far. Hopefully, I'll adjust to it in the following weeks, but I know for a fact that I won't be able to update as fast as before. Thank you for sticking with me! Love you 3


	7. The Guise

Chapter 7: The Guise

Marinette sprung back like a match against sandpaper.

 _Had Adrien just tried to kiss her?_ Her mind could barely compute the thought as it rewinded over and over in her mind.

It took a few moments before either of them could regain their composure. Breaking the silence that had ensued, Adrien cleared his throat rather harshly.

"We should probably get back to class now. It's getting late." He pointed out.

Marinette could only bobble her head in reply.

Taking it as a nod, Adrien motioned for her to follow him. When she didn't respond, still basking in her dazed reverie, he gently grasped her hand and tugged her along the hallway until they reached their teacher's room.

"U-umm Marinette can you let go of my hand? might get the wrong idea if we interrupt class with our hands intertwined. Heh, heh…" He drawled sheepishly. In all honesty, he didn't want to loosen his grip. It felt as though Mari's hand melded to his perfectly.

"Y-yeah, sure…" She responded, just as sheepishly.

Inhaling deeply, the two entered the room just to be met with a painfully shrill bark.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, you best be seated in the next five seconds before I send you to the office for excessive tardiness!" The teacher chastised, pointing an accusing finger at them.

They both had stellar reputations for horrid punctuality.

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered as politely as possible.

Settling down, she instructed the class to turn to the assigned chapters of the previous night's homework. As they droned on, it didn't take long until their episode was long forgotten.

Taking his chances, Adrien motioned to Marinette. Gaining her undivided attention, he pointed at one of the models of a molecule, in which resembled a cookie, and gestured as if he were 'tipping his hat to the chef.'

Fully aware of the misfortune his alter-ego is prone to, he should've known better.

As Marinette giggled at the princely motion stalked toward their seats with a predatory snarl.

"I've had enough of your insubordination! Not only do you interrupt class by showing up late, but you crack jokes during the middle of my lesson." She yelled.

"It's my fault." Adrien piped up. "I was just trying to make Marinette laugh. I'm sorry for disturbing your lesson."

Her eyes softened upon hearing the boy's confession. The young model had a natural charisma that could break the harshest of exteriors.

"Well, one joke seems harmless enough. I won't ring up your parents, but the both of you most report to cleaning duties after school. The chalkboard needs a thorough scrubbing." She announced with a note of finality.

Nodding respectfully, the lesson resumed without any other interruption.

* * *

The school day runs rather quickly when physics ends. Adrien and Marinette continue to spend time together as he carries her supplies, eats lunch with her and maintains a light banter of endless puns. Throughout the day, Alya and Nino pulled their best friends aside to ask them whether they had "sealed the deal" just to earn a blush and a stammer from the both of them. Though the couple hadn't gotten what they were looking for, they knew it was just a matter of time.

Before they knew it, dismissal had arrived.

Heading back to 's room, Adrien and Marinette hastily made their way to the board and began clapping erasers. They both wanted to finish as soon as possible. If their parents figured out why they were staying at school after hours they would not be pleased.

"So… how do you think you did on the chemistry quiz?" Adrien asked in an attempt to make small talk

"I-It wasn't too bad. I had a little trouble remembering some of the polyatomic ions. Your little charade didn't help matters either."

In addition to physics class, Adrien hadn't exactly been the teacher's pet in chemistry either. After handing in his quiz, he had smirked at Marinette and mouthed a challenging "beat that" at her. Though the teacher hadn't noticed, it broke the superheroine's concentration. It took every ounce of attentiveness she could muster to finish the questions on time.

"Sorry about that Mari. I guess I'm just a little competitive." He claimed, yet again abashed.

Marinette grimaced inwardly as this remark reminded her of Chat Noir. Though she hadn't seen the mangy alley cat in weeks and had every right to be cross with him, she found herself feeling incredibly guilty.

 _Had her moment with Adrien, betrayed her bond with Chat Noir?_

Sure, she had told him countless times that the two could never share a relationship of such intimacy (or risk their identities and all of Paris,) but she knew the boy still had feelings for her.

As she pondered this, Adrien's train of thought had drifted toward the same tracks. His gut turned as he thought of his lady. He had treated her so poorly this past week with his out-of-the-blue disappearing act. With every fiber in his being, he hoped that she wasn't angry at him.

His flirtations with Marinette surely wouldn't alleviate the situation either, for they had come so close to kissing. It was as though he could still feel her close proximity - the warmth and radiance it gave.

Trying to snap out of his daze, he couldn't help but think he was betraying Ladybug. He'd never miss the opportunity to tell her he cared for her through flirty remarks and sincere gestures, but if she learned of the endeavors his civilian life entailed she might as well leave him out to rot.

But that couldn't keep him from liking Marinette.

And that wouldn't keep Marinette from liking Adrien.

"So Marinette about the locker bay…" Adrien started.

"Oh, that." Marinette responded rather quickly. "That was really nice…. I mean really nice of you to stand up for me. Alya has stood on my behalf a few times, but no one's ever said something like that about me before." Marinette pointed at herself with a disheartened chuckle. "Sometimes I feel like Chloe is right - that I'm just an accident waiting to happen. But I can't let myself feel sad or mad about it since it would make me a prime target for Hawk Moth's akumas. If I were to fall victim to one of his schemes than that would make Chloe right. I'd be a train wreck.…" The words on the tip of Marinette's tongue faltered. Had she divulged too much to the model? Panic began to swell in her chest. What if she had just indirectly revealed her secret identity?

Adrien processed her explanation carefully. As one of the guardians of Paris, he was very accustomed with Hawk Moth's ways of akumitazation, but he'd assumed the citizens of Paris knew very little, if anything, about the mechanics of the foul insects. Maybe Alya had posted something about it on the Lady Blog? Though it wasn't likely, he didn't have much else to go off of. Unless, Marinette had lasting ties with Ladybug that stretched beyond the mission she'd assigned to his alter ego when the bluenette had been the object of the Evillustrator affection.

Despite Marinette's insecure outlook of herself, Adrien could irrefutably say that she is in no way a product of misfortune.

"Marinette, you are nothing short of incredible. It may be hard for you to see that, but I have an eye for beauty - both on the inside and out." He whispered, gently grasping her hands.

"Y-you too." Marinette stuttered, lost in his eyes.

He laughed. "My reputation precedes me."

"Does it ever frustrate you when someone wants to get close because of your reputation?" She asked quite suddenly. The question had always nagged at her thoughts, for it was a problem she commonly encountered as Ladybug.

He nodded.

"How do you deal with it?" She pressed on.

"I guess I just have to bear the people I love in mind. When I think about my friends I can forget about the others." His thoughts drifted to Ladybug - his closest friend.

Before Marinette could respond, the door suddenly caved in. With it, revealed an akumatized version of their teacher.

Remaining hand-in-hand, the two knew that their guises were the only heroes that could save them now.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I feel like my updates are about as untimely as the anime's showings… Okay, maybe not that bad. I promise that the next chapter will contain some heavy duty action and may or may not include a reveal. Only time will tell. Thank you to everyone that's hung in there. Love you.

Also, it has been brought to my attention that there were a good bit of missing words in this chapter. As I scrolled through it, I realized that the edits I made to the document hadn't all saved. For some reason, whenever I typed their teacher's name in it wouldn't appear in the saved version. Anywho, I replaced these empty spaces with "their teacher." I know it's odd, but that's why I only referred to her this way instead of using her name. Sorry about that.


End file.
